no me abandones
by mIsArA
Summary: kenshin se va i deja a kaoru resentida y con un pequeño problema... reviews por favor!!!!!


Notas Iniciales de la autora: 

**Espero que les guste este, mi primer fic... Rurouni Kenshin no me pertenece... es de Nobuhiro Watsuki...**

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++ Quédate a mi lado 

Podría decir que Kenshin Himura es lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida, puedo decirlo con tanta seguridad que si estuviera en un error no me molestaría. Sin embargo no creo que él piense lo mismo de mí. Prometió protegerme y lo ha hecho, pero eso para mi no ha sido suficiente. Tal vez estoy pidiendo demasiado, ya que el nunca me ha dado esperanzas, pero estoy enamorada. Estaba tan metida en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Yahiko me esta hablando.

-- Busu, te estoy hablando, ¿no me escuchas?-me dice Busu, me llamó busu, que coraje.

--¡No soy busu! - le grito, furiosa. Se va riendo, y ni siquiera sé que quería.

Por la noche, mientras cenamos, Kenshin y Yahiko ríen con tanta felicidad, que hasta siento envidia. No puede ser que ellos estén tan contentos y yo no, es una completa injusticia. Tengo tantas ganas de golpear a alguien que prefiero irme a otro lugar y estar a solas. Me paro con tanta fuerza que tiro la comida. Me miran extrañados, y me voy corriendo ignorando sus gritos. Las calles están desiertas, corro hasta que me canso y no puedo más.

Llego hasta las orillas de un río cercano, y me tiro de rodillas, y comienzo a llorar como nunca. Y empiezo a golpear la tierra con todas mis fuerzas.

-- ¡Te odio! ¡Te odio!-comienzo a gritar.

Al escuchar pasos a mi espalda me sobresalto, y comienzo a preocuparme... Sin embargo sólo es Sanosuke.

 -- ¿A quién odias?--me pregunta.

-- A... A mi.-le respondo algo insegura.

-- ¿A ti?

-- S

Él suelta una carcajada y se sienta a mi lado.

-- Eres muy rara. Y ¿Por qué te odias? ¿Por ser tan estúpida?

Bajo la cabeza y no sé que contestarle, pero la verdad me odio por... ¿Por qué me odio? Sí, ya lo sé, me odio por amar a Kenshin, por amarlo con tanta fuerza que hasta me duele. Respiro hondo antes de contestar:              -- No, no me odio por ser estúpida.

-- Entonces admites que eres estúpida.-- afirma con tono triunfal. Me enfurezco.

-- Claro que no, ¡Porque no lo soy!-le grito.

 No me contesta nada, se queda en completo silencio. Yo hago lo mismo. Se escuchan los grillos, y el sonido del viento fresco, es una noche perfecta llena de estrellas.

Sanosuke parece pensativo, de seguro tiene sus propios problemas por resolver. Pensándolo bien, últimamente se ve un poco raro, pero como no es asunto mío, no lo había tomado en cuenta.

-- Entonces, ¿Por qué te odias?-me pregunta al fin. No quiero contestarle, así que le cambio de tema

-- Sanosuke estas extraño ¿Qué te pasa?

-- No piensas contestar a mi pregunta, y yo no pienso responder a la tuya.

Debí de haber imaginado que no me contestara, al fin y al cabo casi nunca habla de sus sentimientos. Para mí que es más fácil que una roca me diga lo que siente y lo que le pasa, a que me lo diga Sanosuke. Que exasperación preguntar y no obtener respuesta, tal vez si yo le contesto él me conteste también, no, mejor no me arriesgo.

Al escuchar a Kenshin llamándome, Sano se pone de pie, y se marcha dejándome sola. Minutos después Kenshin se acerca y se sienta a mi lado.

-- ¿Por qué te fuiste así?-me pregunta sin siquiera mirarme Está serio, y muy probablemente molesto, pero no respondo. Quiero reír, gritar y llorar. Pero no puedo hacer nada de eso.  

-- ¿Vas a contestarme? - me pregunta.

-- Yo... Me sentí mal.-respondí. Me mira unos instantes y, después, me enmarca el rostro con las manos.

-- Mientes.

Siento las lagrimas correr por mis mejillas, Kenshin las limpia y abre los ojos preocupado.

-- ¿Por qué?

-- ¿Cómo?

-- ¿Por qué mientes?

-- Porque... -no puedo continuar, me quedo sin poder articular palabra.

-- No llores, no me gusta verte llorar.

Me acerca a él, y me abraza, me abraza con tanta ternura que el corazón me da un vuelco. En ese mismo momento siento un impulso, levanto mi rostro y lo miro, acerco mis labios a los suyos y lo beso. Inmediatamente se aparta de mí y, siento que se me parte el corazón. De repente me recuesta sobre el suelo y... y me hace suya, suya para siempre.

Después regresamos al doyo tomados de la mano. Antes de que cada quien entre a su habitación me dice que nunca va a dejarme, nunca, y sella su promesa con un tierno beso. A la mañana siguiente, me despierto llena de felicidad, no pense sentirme de esta forma, pero así es. Cuando salgo de mi habitación no lo encuentro y me siento extrañada, pero no le tomo importancia, me imagino que está haciendo otro de sus intentos fallidos por pescar.

Yahiko se acerca a mi una hora después, y me entrega una nota de Kenshin, me asegura no haberla leído, y se aleja. Conforme leo me siento peor:

_"Después de lo de anoche no quisiera hacer esto, sé que te prometí no dejarte nunca, pero comprende, Soy un vagabundo y este no es mi hogar." _

_"Perdóname Kaoru"_

Me quedo sin palabras, me mintió, y yo le creí como una... Al final me ha dejado sola.

Después de lo que compartimos, creí que me quería como yo a él, pero me equivoque, me equivoque y no pienso volver a hacerlo...

-----------  

Ya ha pasado un mes desde que se marchó. Y desde el día en que se fue, me he refugiado en enseñar kendo a Yahiko. Hasta este momento no he logrado perdonarlo, pero sé que no lo odio, sólo estoy muy molesta con él. En este mes, me he hecho amiga de Megumi, es mi incondicional, nunca me lo hubiera imaginado, pero es la mejor. Sin ella, Sano y Yahiko creo que no sé que habría sido de mí.

Ya sé la razón del extraño comportamiento de Sanosuke, esta enamorado de Megumi. Hace tres semanas que se comprometieron, y Megumi acepto gustosa. Ahora la estoy ayudando en los preparativos para su boda, se casa en una semana. No sé que es peor, si el hecho de que Megumi sea más feliz que yo, o que Yahiko sea novio de Tsubame.

Cada vez que veo a un espadachín, recuerdo a Kenshin, y no puedo evitar preguntarme si se habrá convertido en Battousai, pero algo dentro de mí me dice que no, que sigue siendo el mismo Kenshin que conocí, y del que me enamoré.

Voy caminando por las calles, choco con alguien caigo al suelo y, todas mis compras caen al suelo también. Sé que yo tengo la culpa por ir caminando tan distraídamente, así que comienzo a disculparme:

-- Lo siento, creo que fue culpa mía. De repente oigo a Sanosuke gritar:

-- ¡Kenshin!

Siento que se me hela la sangre, es Kenshin quien está frente a mí. ¡Que estúpida soy! Ahora quedare en ridículo, al no saber que hacer, ni como reaccionar frente a él. Lo único que quiero en estos momentos es tranquilizarme.

-- No, yo lo siento.- dice un poco despacio.

Su voz se oye rara. Me tiende la mano para ayudarme a levantarme, pero inmediatamente la aparto con violencia. Lo miro unos segundos, estoy furiosa. Él está serio.

-- Puedo levantarme sola, no te preocupes, no necesito de tu ayuda, pero, gracias de todas maneras.

Después de unos segundos alguien me ayuda a levantarme por la espalda. Cuando me vuelvo me encuentro con Sanosuke y Megumi, tienen una expresión de preocupación, después, miro a Kenshin y él está... sonriendo. Se alegra de verlos, a ellos, no a mí..

Permanezco en silencio mientras ellos hablan. Escucho con atención todo lo que dice Kenshin como si quisiera grabármelo y no olvidarlo nunca.

-- Mira - dice Megumi mostrándole su anillo, la esmeralda brilla de una forma que me dan nauseas.

-- Hace tres semanas que Sano y yo nos comprometimos, nos hubiera gustado que estuvieras aquí, es una lastima que te hayas ido sin despedirte, pero también es una grosería lo que nos hiciste.

-- Lo siento tenía prisa. - dice Kenshin sonriendo.

Tenía prisa, pero... ¿Por qué?, ¿Por huir de mí?. Es lo más seguro. Ellos siguen platicando un rato más y, después nos marchamos al doyo. Es una tarde larguísima y, al final, Megumi tiene una estupenda idea, según ella. Dice que Kenshin podría quedarse un tiempo en el doyo, no puedo decir nada, no puedo protestar, así que me limito a asentir como una autómata o, mejor dicho, como una tonta.

Toda la noche me la paso dando vueltas y vueltas, sin poder conciliar el sueño. Al saber que Kenshin está en el doyo me siento incomoda y, todo gracias a la maravillosa Megumi. Pero ¿Qué ella no entiende que me ha costado mucho hacerme a la idea de que Kenshin no me quiere? Supongo que si lo entiende pero, debe creer que me hará bien tenerlo cerca para poder borrar el dolor, aunque tal vez sea otra su idea, con Megumi nunca se sabe, tiene una mente muy compleja.

Al salir de mi habitación, no encuentro ni a Yahiko, ni a Kenshin, me siento aliviada y a la vez desilusionada, por no encontrarlo. Al bajar un escalón para ir al patio siento un repentino mareo y tengo que sostenerme de la pared. Me extraño, me han estado dando mareos desde hace aproximadamente dos semanas. No sé la razón y, no me interesa saberla.

Ya que estoy en el patio, me encuentro con todos, están reunidos. Suzume y Ayame juegan con Yahiko, Sano, Megumi, el Dr. Gensai y Kenshin platican animadamente.

Cuando quiero acercarme, me da otro horrible mareo, no tengo de donde sostenerme, así que caigo de rodillas al suelo, de inmediato, Kenshin se acerca y me ayuda a levantarme. Me ayuda a caminar hasta donde están los demás y me siento.

-- Te ves pálida Kaoru, ¿ Puede ser que estés enferma? Te lo pregunto porque, te he visto marearte otras veces.-me pregunta Megumi.

Parece preocupada. Así que trato de sonreír.

-- Estoy bien, sólo me dio un simple mareo, no te preocupes Megumi.

-- ¿No sería mejor que te revisara el Dr. Gensai?-pregunta Sano.

El Dr. Gensai me mira y asiente a modo de contestación a lo que dijo Sano.

 -- No, no hace ninguna falta, ya les dije que estoy perfectamente bien. Ayame, Suzume y Yahiko se acercan corriendo.

-- ¿Qué le pasa a Kaoru-san?-pregunta Suzume y pone carita triste.

-- Nada fue sólo un mareo por... -titubeo un segundo, ¿Qué voy a decirles si ni siquiera sé que me pasa? -porque aun no he desayunado.- contesto al fin.

 Los rostros de las pequeñas se ponen alegres de nuevo. Yahiko no me cree, esta claro en su expresión.

-- Entonces me encargaré de hacer algo para que desayunemos todos juntos. -dice Kenshin, se pone de pie y, se aleja.

-- Kaoru, no sería mala idea que me permitieras revisarte para saber que tienes.-me dice el Dr. Gensai.

-- No, gracias, ya les dije que me siento bien.

--Pero, Kaoru... -- No insistan. - la interrumpí.

-- O harán que me enfade con ustedes.

La verdad si me gustaría que me revisara pero... no voy a decirlo. No creo que eso sea lo más conveniente.  
  


--------------------    

Han pasado tres días desde que Kenshin regresó. Los mareos son cada vez más intensos y persistentes. Empiezo a temerme estar embarazada, aunque, a la vez, la idea me alegra, el poder tener algo de Kenshin cuando se vaya me hace sentirme bien.

Sólo faltan 3 días para la boda de Sano y Megumi. Sano esta tan nervioso que hemos empezado a temernos que pueda arrepentirse. Kenshin siempre esta intentando hablar conmigo pero, yo nunca se lo permito, no se, tal vez este es uno de mis peores errores, me siento mal por estarlo tratando con tanta indiferencia, porque... porque realmente lo amo... y lo amo más que a nadie.

El doyo está sólo a excepción mía y de Kenshin, lo se porque siento su presencia detrás de mí.

-- ¿Qué pasa Ken-san? - le pregunto sin siquiera mirarlo.

Segundos después se arrodilla frente a mí pero, no dice nada, tiene la mirada sería pero, esta sonriendo. ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué sonríe? Yo no le encuentro la gracia a la situación pero parece ser que él sí.

-- Gomen nasai, Kaoru - dice por fin. - siento haberme marchado y haberte mentido.

-- No lo sientas, yo no lo siento además, no necesito tus explicaciones, eres dueño de tu vida, y tu sabes perfectamente lo que haces con ella.

-- Tal vez, pero, te mentí, y sé que estas molesta conmigo, no te culpo, solo quiero decirte que...

-- ¡Basta! - lo interrumpo - No quiero oírlo, no quiero oírte.

-- Pero... -- Dije, basta, me estas agobiando, ¿Es que no lo entiendes?

-- Está bien - después se marcha.

Siento una lagrima correr por mi mejilla y la limpio con tanta rabia que me lastimo. Me da otro mareo y todo se nubla a mí alrededor. Lo ultimo que escucho es la voz de Kenshin.

Despierto en el consultorio del Dr. Gensai, Megumi está a mi lado, al ver que recupero el conocimiento sonríe.

-- ¿Qué hago aquí?

-- Ken-san te trajo hace rato, estabas inconsciente, estaba preocupado, dice que hablaron y que cuando te dejó escucho que te desplomaste. Aprovechando que estabas inconsciente te hice una revisión.

-- ¿Y el Dr. Gensai?

-- Está ocupado atendiendo a otro paciente.

-- Entonces ya sabes lo que tengo.

-- Sí - guarda silencio unos instantes - Tienes un leve problema de anemia.

-- Ah... Ya veo.

No puedo decir más, estoy desilusionada por no esperar un hijo de Kenshin, anemia, eso es todo.

De ese día en adelante todos se encargan de que me alimente bien, como es debido, y yo tengo que hacerles caso...

Los días pasan rápido y llega el día de la boda, la boda que me hubiera gustado fuera mía. Este día Megumi luce radiante, hermosa, y me dice algo que...

-- Si regresó, es porque siempre ha sido tuyo.

Me alegra pensar en que Megumi me dice la verdad.

Al acabar la boda, los demás se van a celebrar, yo no, me voy al río donde todo empezó.

Estoy ahí, sola, disfrutando del aire fresco. Un momento después llega Kenshin, se para frente a mí me toma de las manos y me ayuda a levantarme. Sonríe.

-- Tenemos una conversación pendiente - me dice - Kaoru, tal vez creas que estoy loco, pero yo pensaba que podrías estar esperando un hijo nuestro.

Me sorprende lo que me dice, pero no lo demuestro.

-- Yo creí lo mismo.

-- Pero no era de eso de lo que quiero hablarte, quiero pedirte perdón por haberme ido, pero es que no me sentía seguro, ni de tus sentimientos ni de los míos, pero ahora sé que no podría volver a dejarte. Nunca.

-- Cuando te fuiste me sentía morir, ai shiteru.

-- ¿Sabes algo?

-- ¿Nani?

-- ¡Ai shiteru! ¡Ai shiteru! Ai shiteru Kaoru-dono.

Me levanta en sus brazos y comienza a darme vueltas, y entres nuestras risas, pregunta:

-- Kaoru Kamiya ¿Aceptas ser mi esposa?

Al momento me muestra un anillo plateado con un zafiro en el centro. Me llevo las manos a la boca y entre lagrimas le respondo:

-- Sí, quiero ser tu esposa.

Me pone el anillo en el dedo, me abrasa y sella sus promesas con un beso. Megumi tenía la razón, siempre ha sido mío. Nunca más tendré que volver a dudar de él. Porque sé que me ama, como yo a él.

Kaoru Kamiya...  
  


* * *

  


**Notas de la autora:**

**Hola!!!! Este es mi primer fic, y de verdad que me gustaría que me dejaran sus comentarios. Para poder mejorar más, y saber cuales son todos mis errores.  
  
Cuídense  
  
Sayonara, minna...**


End file.
